In the information field, the paper for use with a computer print out device is commonly pre-printed and folded (typically in a zig-zag manner) using conventional printing and folding machines. The zig-zag stacks of forms are supplied to the users to enable them to keep their printing stock magazines stocked and, depending on the format and capacity of the printer machine, each stack may typically have between 750 and 2000 folds.
Thus, information retrieval systems and computer print out terminals have to depend on conventional printing facilities, with the inevitable waste of time as each new stack of forms is loaded into magazines. With high speed printers each packet can be relatively quickly used up, so that to the aforementioned time loss must be added the time lost whenever the paper becomes trapped, as frequently happens, as it is unfolded ready to be printed on by the printer.